Uppy
is of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Utsusemimaru. Originally, Uppy was given the powers of the previous Marine Braves to become Kyoryu Violet. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Uppy is Utsusemimaru’s great-grandson who transforms into Kyoryu Violet using the Plezuon Zyudenchi. He is also a professional bowling superstar, as bowling has become hugely popular in the year 2114. Uppy discovers his true color of gold while bowling and only managing to knock down a few pins. It wasn't until he picked up a gold-colored ball and got a strike that he realized he should be gold. Once Uppy meets up with the others, he claims that he doesn't feel right using the Gaburivolver to transform. After listening to one of the monsters play a riff on his guitar, Uppy hears the sound of the samurai, causing Pteragordon to send him the Gabrichanger. Forms Uppy is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #9 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #9 - Plezuon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Uppy's powers and is connected to Plezuon. Mecha *Zyudenryu #9: Zyudenryu Plezuon - Kyoryu Gold= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Uppy is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Gold could transform with a normal Zyudenchi into his ranger form or use a special Spirit Ranger Zyudenchi to enter , Uppy uses a normal Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. However, Uppy still wields the standard Zandar Thunder, unlike Utsusemimaru who wielded the stronger Golder Zandar Thunder when he transformed with the Spirit Ranger Zyudenchi. Arsenal *'Gabrichanger': Transformation device that doubles as a two-in-one blaster and mini-blade weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'6 - Pteragordon''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Uppy's powers and is used to summon Pteragordon. *'Zandar Thunder' Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Uppy is portrayed by , who also portrays his ancestor in the series. Sentai Notes *He is the only Kyoryu Violet who isn't a member of the Ulshade family. ** It can be assumed, because Uppy was not compatible with the KyoryuViolet powers, that 100 years later these powers were still meant to be utilized by an Ulshade, namely Yayoi's descendant. *Uppy is the only future Kyoryuger to use two different transformation devices. *Uppy is the only Kyoryu Violet who does not do the full roll call. *Unlike his great-grandfather, Uppy does not end his sentences with "de gozaru", but instead uses a mix of English and Japanese while speaking. *Uppy shares similarities with Shou Hayate (ChangeGriffon), as shown with Uppy looking on the mirror and fixing his hair. See Also * Utsusemimaru - His ancestor and Kyoryu Gold of the present day Kyoryugers. * Doctor Ulshade - The original wielder of the KyoryuViolet powers. * Yayoi Ulshade - The second Kyoryu Violet. * Sir Ivan of Zandar - counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Charge who wielded the Kyoryu Gold powers. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai 9 Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6 Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers